igntclfandomcom-20200214-history
TCL NXT
TCL NXT is a developmental competition created and hosted by TrailBlazerDude. The goal of the competition is to find the next breakout star. There have been two seasons so far. Format The premise of the show followed thirteen brand new rookies in a competition to become TCL's next breakout star with the help of mentors from the main roster. The first season featured twelve episodes with thespider1 eventually being named the winner on finale night. The second season featured a total of nine brand new rookies, but the format was tweaked slightly to create a unique and more challenging experience. Each rookie still had a mentor from the main roster to guide them along, but for this season, the pros were every bit as important as the rookies. NXT Season 1 The inaugural season of NXT began on May 24, 2011 as a developmental competition to determine TCL's next breakout star. Throughout the season, rookies competed in matches, squared off in challenges, and participated in various storylines to prepare them for the main roster. Not only would the winner be guaranteed a spot on the roster, they would become the new number one contender to the TCL Champion, as well as becoming the first ever TCL Hardcore Champion. At the end of each week, a Pro's Poll would be posted ranking the rookies from best to worst based on their performances. The rookie at the bottom of the poll was eliminated from the competition. A total of four special challenges took place throughout the season to help develop characters, mic work, chemistry in the ring, and perhaps most importantly, their overall skill level. The season lasted for seven months before thespider1 defeated JimmyPMV on finale night to officially win the first season of TCL NXT. He earned a TCL Championship match, that he later recieved at TCL 23: Earthquake, which he lost. He also became the first ever Hardcore Champion, but the title was later deactivated after a short-lived stint. Out of the thirteen rookies who competed on the first season, only four of them are still on the main roster. NXT Season 2 After a very successful and highly praised season of NXT, TrailBlazerDude decided to bring the competition back exactly a year later when he introduced the season season of NXT. Only this time, the format had been changed to give the pros more meaning than before. Each pairing, consisting of a rookie and a pro, worked together to collectively earn points throughout the week. At the end of the week, the Pro's Poll would reveal which team scored the most amount of points. This team would not only be safe from elimination, but they would also be able to send a team of their choice to a unique Elimination Survival Round. The chosen team would then face off against the team ranked last on the Pro's Poll. The loser of this round would ultimately be eliminated from the competition. After only three episodes, the season came to an end due to the fact that TCL was splitting into two brands and needed more Titans to fill up the rosters. rko-zander-rko has long since been considered the unofficial winner of NXT due to his status at the top of the Pro's Poll on the final episode of season two. Five rookies who competed on this season are still competing on the main roster, including former TCL World Heavyweight Champion, Random_Hero_Scog. List of Rookies *'''-Frostbite-''' (Season 1) *'Capcom.boy '(Season 2) *'CrusherMania1592 '(Season 2) *'coasterrider7 '(Season 1) *'Disapearingone '(Season 2) *'JimmyPMV '(Season 1) *'makoncrayley '(Season 1) *'ncaraher '(Season 1) *'R--K--O '(Season 1) *'Random_Hero_Scog '(Season 2) *'randomste08 '(Season 2) *'rko-zander-rko '(Season 2) *'RKObrawler1992 '(Season 2) *'Rocafela304 '(Season 1) *'reostzombie13 '(Season 1) *'Some_Random_Aussie '(Season 2) *'thespider1 '(Season 1) *'twisted_time48 '(Season 1) *'You_Lose_The_Game '(Season 1) *'war_eagle23 '(Season 1) *'wweboo '(Season 1) *'zr-tts '(Season 2) List of Pros *'AWSMan '(Season 1) *'buckeyenomatterwhat '(Season 2) *'buffalobillswin '(Season 1) *'Delirious619 '(Season 1, 2) *'dxfan555 '(Season 2) *'G-Man_Graves '(Season 1) *'Generation.Now '(Season 2) *'hitmonshark '(Season 1) *'Icee_Freeze '(Season 1) *'kennedykennedy '(Season 1) *'moazzam23 ' (Season 1) *'melbourne_victory' (Season 1) *'PurePhenomenal ' (Season 1) *'reostzombie13 '(Season 2)* *'sportsdude21' (Season 1) *'staple_gun '(Season 2) *'thespider1 '(Season 2)* *'wweboo '(Season 2)* *Appeared as a rookie on season one before appearing as a pro on season two.